Books, electronic readers, computer tablets and other devices displaying visual material require protracted holding or support, positioning and orienting to view the displays.
The optimal viewing angle for the long-term health of the human anatomy is typically between 10° and 20° below ones horizontal ‘eye-line’. This is an arduous position for hand-holding, and the ‘payload’ soon settles down to be braced on lap or table top—neither of which are optimally positioned or angled for reading—and imposes a continual strain on the user's neck vertebrae. Surfaces on which the device can be placed are not always available or located at an optimal height or position.
Therefore, a need exists for a way to ‘float’ these devices at a convenient position and to readily re-position and re-orient them as the viewer desires.